


Take this chance because we've missed others

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cor/Regis, Mentions of Ravus/Loqi, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: "In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take." This time, Loqi takes the chance to speak before he loses it forever.





	Take this chance because we've missed others

The past few months had been terrible. Niflheim was gone, the sun wasn't coming back, daemons basically ruled Eos, and... Ravus was gone. Loqi had finally asked Prompto if he happened to know if Ravus had died or not. With everything going on at the time, it wouldn't have been a surprise to hear that he hadn't been executed after all.

He hadn't liked the answer any more than Prompto had liked saying it. 

Fortunately, there had been plenty of other things to throw himself into rather than dwell on missed chances and what could have been.

"Loqi." 

Loqi tore his gaze from the stone between his boots and over to his current companion. His sort of but not boyfriend. Neither of them had said it yet, so what they had didn't count.

"A lack of attention could mean your death out here," Cor said. "What has you so distracted?" 

"A lack of sleep can also mean our death," Loqi avoided the question. "I think we should have waited a few hours before coming out here." 

"Is it Niflheim again?" 

Loqi shook his head. 

"Not exactly. I..." Loqi paused to look away from Cor and grimace. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"If this is about our relationship, we should probably-"

"Why are you so interested in talking?" Loqi scowled at Cor, then sighed at the shocked expression. "Sorry." 

For a few moments, there was nothing but the hum of the machinery around them and the crackle of the fire. Then, footsteps and Loqi leaned into Cor's body when Cor put his arms around him. 

Being in Cor's arms always helped him calm down. It didn't make trying to gather his thoughts any less difficult. That was still as difficult as sorting out his scrambled mess of feelings. 

"You know how Ravus, I mean High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret, had been sentenced to execution? Well, he did die. I inquired about it a few months ago and got a confirmation." 

Not that Cor hadn't already known that. 

"It's still bothering you now?" 

There was a lot more to that question. More than what a simple nod would answer, but that was all Loqi gave Cor for now. 

"Have you ever regretted not saying something?" 

He felt as much as he heard Cor's deep breath. Cor's fingers started playing with his hair and Loqi didn't fight the small smile. Cor only touched his hair when they were fucking, Cor was attempting to offer him comfort, or Cor was thinking about something. Usually something he refused to talk about, though Loqi had gotten him to open up more recently. 

"There are a lot of things I wish had been said," Cor finally answered. "Most of them things that are harder to say than others." 

"I've noticed a lot of things are hard for you to say." 

So maybe now wasn't the best time to tease him. The fingers combing through his hair hadn't stopped, at least. 

"You know what I mean, or you wouldn't regret not saying something." 

"How about; I love you?" 

That caused the combing to stop and Loqi looked up at Cor. There was an unreadable expression on his face, but it quickly turned to sadness.

"Especially that." 

Cor shifted in place, and Loqi moved as well to get into a comfortable position half lying between Cor's legs. 

"I met Regis when I was thirteen. Knew him for most of my life. In all that time, I never once actually told him how I felt about him." 

Loqi whistled. 

"That is a long time to keep it to yourself." 

"Well, he was the prince, then the king. He loved Aulea, and..." Cor sighed. "There was never an appropriate time to say the words." 

"In over twenty years? I find that unlikely." 

"What's your excuse?" 

The question made Loqi falter and he pouted up at Cor. 

"How about the fact that he was my superior officer. Or maybe that he was the ex-prince of Tenebrae." 

"Yet you regret never telling him how you feel." 

"Well, of course." 

Loqi sat up and turned so they were facing each other. 

"I had so many chances to just spit it out and let whatever happened happen. But every time, I said something else or nothing at all. For all I know, he reciprocated my feelings and was just as worried about things as I was. Now all I have are what-ifs and regrets and I hate it." 

He reached forward and grabbed Cor's hands, brushing his thumbs over the knuckles as he stared at them before meeting Cor's gaze. 

"I am not going to make that mistake again, and later is better than never. So... I love you." 

"Weren't you the one saying we should keep emotions out of it?" 

The kiss directly contradicted what he had just said. Especially since it stayed at just a kiss; something that had become increasingly more frequent as their feelings had gotten more obvious. 

"I love you too."


End file.
